Mi prima me calienta
by SexSexAndMoreSexFaberry
Summary: Una reunión familiar le hace darse cuenta a Quinn lo mucho que ha crecido su pirimita Rachel y bien que le ha sentado el tiempo.


**Hola a todos/as, me alegra mucho el recibimiento que tuvo mi anterior one shoot, para quienes me preguntaron si la iba a continuar les explico: no voy a continuarla como si tuviera más capítulos, pero si tanto les gustó podría hacer otro one shoot con lo que pasó después en Nueva York.**

**También me pidieron ****que hiciera mas G!P y tranquilas, los voy a hacer, pero esta que subo ahora no lo es, y la que estoy a punto de escribir ahora tampoco. Normalmente escribo ideas que se me vienen a la cabeza durante las clases.**

**Si alguien quiere que escriba sobre algo en especial que me lo diga. **

**Espero que les guste.**

**PD: Disculpen las faltas de ortografía en el anterior one shoot, no revisé la orografía y una vez subido vi unas cuantas, incluido un "abría" en lugar de habría que me dieron ganas de arrancarme los ojos xD Espero que este no tenga faltas, odio las faltas de ortografía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mi prima me calienta<strong>

No sabía en qué momento había ocurrido, pero estaba excitadísima y tenía unas ganas de follar increíbles, y la causante de esto no era otra que la mismísima Rachel Berry, su prima pequeña, de 16 años.

Estaban en una reunión familiar para celebrar Acción de Gracias y habían decididoquedarse todos a pasar la noche en la casa de sus abuelos, que tenía bastantes habitaciones, pero no una para cada uno, y como Rachel y ella eran las dos únicas chicas, decidieron ponerlas a ellas dos en una sola habitación. Una idea no muy buena para Quinn, que desde que había visto lo mucho que había crecido su primita no podía hacer otra cosa que imaginársela desnuda debajo ella mientras se la follaba hasta dejarla inconsciente, vamos, algo no muy normal entre primas.

Por suerte la habitación contaba con dos camas individuales, y una vez que ambas estuvieron en la cama se quedaron en silencio, Rachel tratando de dormir, y Quinn tratando de no saltarle a la yugular a su prima y comerle el coño hasta que se le cayera la mandíbula.

Había pasado una hora y Quinn seguía sin poder dormir y con un gran calentón, así que decidió meterse la mano dentro de la ropa interior para así calmar un poco su excitación. Pero poco a poco fue yendo más rápido hasta llegar al punto de estar masturbándose como una loca delante de su primita, que se acababa de despertar y miraba con los ojos muy abiertos como los dedos de su prima desaparecían una y otra vez dentro de su entrepierna.

Quinn llegó al orgasmo con un suave gemido, que intentó contener para no despertar a su primita, pero eso de poco le sirvió, ya que esta llevaba mirándola desde hacía unos minutos, y por la cara que tenía no era algo que le hubiera disgustado ver.

—**Rach, siento mucho que tuvieras que ver esto, pero estaba muy caliente y necesitaba hacerlo.**

—**No pasa nada Quinnie, yo nunca lo hice, pero me imagino que debe ser genial hacerlo si estás tan excitada.**

—**¿En serio nunca te tocaste?**

—**No, nunca me sentí tan excitada como para hacerlo, pero la verdad es que verte a ti me dio ganas de hacerlo, ¿me podrías enseñar?**

—**Claro cariño, ven a mi cama y quítate la ropa.**

Quinn ignoró todos sus pensamientos que le decían que esto estaba mal, que no podía hacer esto con su prima, que era 7 años menor que ella, y que seguramente era virgen, por el amor de dios, ¡ni si quiera sabía masturbarse!

—**Ya está, ¿ahora que hago?**

—**Muy bien cariño, abre bien las piernas. Si así, muy bien—**Quinn agacho un poco la cabeza y la puso cerca del sexo de su primita para verlo bien**—que bonito coñito tienes cariño, no pensaba que fueras de las que se depilan, pero así mejor. Ahora quiero que te levantes tus dos primeros dedos.**

Cuando lo hizo Quinn se llevó a la boca los dos deditos de su prima a la boca y los relamió como si estuviera lamiendo un helado.

—**Ahora que los tienes lubricados quiero que hagas lo mismo que me has visto hacer a mí.**

Rachel se llevó sus dos deditos empapados a su coño e imitando lo que un rato antes había hacho su prima se los metió en su coñito. Al principio su entrada se lo dificultó un poco, pero a la tercera o cuarta embestida ya no había casi resistencia y sus dedos entraban y salían de su entrada como si estuvieran untados en mantequilla.

—**Quinn, esto es increíble, no se como no lo hice antes, ¿me lo podrías hacer tú?, tus dedos son más largos y seguro que se siente mejor.**

Quinn no lo dudó ni un segundo, sacó la mano de su primita y la reemplazó con la suya, e inmediatamente metió dos de sus dedos en el apretadito coño de su prima, que gemía como una loca. Quinn juntó su boca con la de Rachel y se besaron apasionadamente.

—**Rachel, cariño, necesito que seas silenciosa, que en la habitación de la derecha están los abuelos, y aunque estén un poco sordos no es cuestión de poner su sordera a prueba; y en la habitación de la izquierda están tus papás, que me cortarían la mano si supieran que ahora mismo está entre tus piernas.**

—**Está bien Quinnie, intentaré ser más silenciosa, pero esto que me haces es genial, no pares por favor.**

—**No voy a parar cariño, te voy a follar como nadie lo ha hecho ni lo va a hacer nunca, y vas a correrte tantas veces que mañana tendremos que cambiar las sábanas para que nadie se de cuenta de lo que ocurrió.**

Mientras Quinn le contaba a Rachel sus intenciones, metía y sacaba rítmicamente sus dedos, e incluso llegó a añadir un tercero, hasta que su primita tuvo su primer orgasmo, con tres de sus dedos en su interior, y su lengua incrustada en su garganta para así acallar los gritos. Una vez que dejó de correrse, Quinn fue bajando por su cuello, pechos y abdominales hasta llegar a su sexo y lo limpió con su lengua.

—**Cariño, sabes genial, ¿quieres probar a qué sabes? —**pregunto la rubia cegada por la pasión.

—**Sí, por favor, y después quiero ver como sabes tú.**

Quinn, sobreexcitada por lo que estaba por llegar pasó dos de sus dedos por la rajita de su prima y luego se los puso delante de su boca, y la muy glotona no tardó en llevárselos a la boca y gemir por el sabor.

—**Sabe genial, pero estoy segura de que tú sabes mejor, abre las piernas por favor, quiero comerte el coño.**

Quinn no lo dudó, es más, agarró el cuello de su primita y tiro de ella hasta que su cara quedó delante de su coño, que estaba palpitante de deseo.

—**Que bonito—**comento la morena observando el escaso vello que adornaba el sexo de su prima mayor.

Y sin dudarlo un segundo empezó a chupar inexpertamente todo lo que podía, y, a pesar de su falta de habilidad, lo hacía bastante bien, y el tener a su primita pequeña, esa con la que de pequeña jugaba a los doctores, comiéndole el coño como si estuviera relleno de chocolate fue demasiado para Quinn, que de pronto explotó en un gran orgasmo que no pudo contener y le llenó la boca con sus fluidos.

—**No me equivocaba Quinnie, tu coño sabe mucho mejor que el mío—**así Rachel se lanzó sobre su prima y la besó como si estuviera en una película para adulos, juntó el sexo de Quinn con el suyo y empezó a moverse, causando una fricción que se sentía como el paraíso. Estuvieron con ese vaivén hasta que volvieron a correrse, y la noche pasó entre corrida y corrida hasta que ambas se quedaron dormidas por el agotamiento.

Al despertarse solo se sonrieron y se vistieron. Nunca más hablaron del tema, pero las reuniones familiares siempre terminaban en sexo desenfrenado para estas dos primas, que a pesar de saber que no era correcto, las ganas de follarse entre ellas eran más grandes que cualquier cosa.


End file.
